haikyurisefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
This is the first chapter of Haikyu: RISE!! Summary In her first day of school, Yumeko was ready even before her alarm clock. When it ringed, however, she exit her room and saw her mother's note about her lunch and wish about she being good in school. Yumeko kept her bento in her schoolbag and took an apple, leaving her house afterwards and cumprimenting a old lady that was passing nearby her, while listining to music in her headphones. When she arrived at the train station, she sat down and started reading The Chalk Man while waiting. As the train arrived too, she entered the train arrived, she sat and went to Torono. However, another person was at her side and talked to Yumeko. That person asked if she was a student at Karasuno and she affirmed shyly, as the other person smiled at her and Yumeko tried to smile back; with that try, she started laughing at Yumeko's reaction. She present herself as Tsubaki Yoshioka and gave Yumeko the option to call her by her first name or by the nickname "Tsuki", but Yumeko said that she would call her by her surname instead and Tsubaki agreed without much problems. During the rest of the deslocation, they did not exchange more words as Tsubaki was reading some herbalism book and she find curious that Tsubaki is interested in things like this. As they reached in Torono, they parted ways from each other and Yumeko followed to Karasuno alone. She observed the sakura trees and, suddenly, she saw Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama running and discussing with each other, afterwards being dumped by the boys' volleyball club's captain due to them having an horrible teamwork. She laughed discreetly at them and thought that they were simply idiots, going to her class, 1-5, after seeing them. When she arrived her class, she caught her classmates' attention and Yumeko immediatly looked to them as if saying "lost something in my back?", and after they stopped looking at her, she continued to listen to her music until she was interrupted again, this time by Hitoka Yachi, who friendly presented herself to her and said that she waited they to be good friends, which Yumeko just agreed shyly, drawing her attention to the teacher that had just arrived; the teacher asked her to present herself and Yumeko was cold, making her classmates to look at her crookedly. In lunch time, when Yumeko was having her lunch alone again, she received a message from a contact named "Princess Bubblegum s2" that was from her cousin, Momoka Harukawa. She asked how Aobajosai High School was, and Momoka answered that was cool and she met a guy called Toru Oikawa, being his friend currently even if he hit on her before. Yumeko asked again if he was at some club and Momoka quickly answers that he was the boys' volleyball club's captain from there. Momoka reclaimed about her being too formal in messages but Yumeko just said that she prefer in that way, saying afterwards that she need to finish her lunch, which Momoka agreed. When she finished talking with Momoka, she saw other students joining clubs and asked herself if she would like to be in one. The bell rang at the exact moment that her lunch was done and, after packing up her things, started leaving the place she was, just to meet with Hitoka again. She asked what Hitoka wanted and she said that Yumeko went missing, which she responds that she just likes to be alone, Hitoka agreeing shyly with her. They day ended quickly and, when packing her things to leave, she saw Hitoka again and asked what she wanted again. Hitoka questions if Yumeko was in some club, which she answers that she was not. Then Hitoka asked if she had some interest in some club, but Yumeko returned the question, if she had some club she had the eyes in, which the blonde responds that she did not have one, demanding Yumeko to answer her question too. Yumeko just said that she probably would ended up in the music club or some sport club, like swimming or even volleyball. Yumeko ended the conversation there, saying that she needed to take the train, which Hitoka agrees, asking her to talk with her tomorrow, something that Yumeko did not answer. When she took the train, she received a call from Momoka where they started talking about Yumeko's new friendships. She just answered that she met a girl called Hitoka Yachi, Momoka quickly nicknaming her as "Yacchan"; however, Yumeko heard strange noises and questioned where she was. Momoka said that she was at the gym watching the team's training, taking the opportunity to ask if there was a volleyball club in Karasuno, which Yumeko answered that she did not know about it, since she did not seek to know about it. Momoka get stunned and asked how she did not seek to know if volleyball was her favorite sport and she said that it was, but she did not want to involve with other people after what happened during the last years, but Momoka suggest to her to become the club's manager, she did not need to necessarily play, just help the players out. Yumeko said that she would think about it but did not promise anything. Momoka gets happy and said that she needed to end the call there since she needed to help Hajime Iwaizumi and Toru, Yumeko asking if she was their manager, with her responding that maybe she was, ending the call there. When she arrived at home, Yumeko called her mom to know if she would be at home that night, which she received a positive answer, she even saying that would be her favorite dish, yakisoba, making her happy. Ending the call, Yumeko changed her clothes to buy the neccessary ingredients. Then, Aobajosai is shown and Yasuke reclaims to himself about Momoka being Toru's friend while he trained alone. Toru said to Momoka to observe Yasuke train, which she does, being amazed by how Yasuke was a good player. She immediatly go after him talking about how he was awesome and how she should record that with Fly High!! playing in the background, but Yasuke cut her saying that she was utterly annoying just like him (Toru), leaving her alone when he left the place. Momoka got confused and asked Toru if he knew Yasuke before; she was answered by him with the pretex that they studied together in the same junior high school with another player that scares him. Momoka play with it, questioning how the hell would Toru Oikawa, the Great King, be afraid of someone, with Toru saying that he only won against him due to his experience, since the other was a monster himself. To improve his mood, Momoka suggest to eat milk breads with her paying, something that indeed improves his mood, with him thanking her for it, nicknaming her as "Momokawa". She askes if Momokawa was a alcoholic beverage. Quick References Chapter Notes *This is the first chapter in the series, as well as the first chapter in the Karasuno High School Team Formation Arc. *Karasuno is located in Torono. *That is the first day of school for both Aobajosai and Karasuno's students, April 2nd, 2012–a monday. Characters by Appearance Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High School Team Formation Arc Chapters